1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver, and more particularly, to a receiver capable of adjusting termination resistance for performing calibration according to a received external calibration signal to enhance accuracy of signal reception.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a termination impedance matching resistor is required in an interface circuit receiver to maintain completeness of a received signal, i.e. when a termination impedance matching resistance of the receiver accurately matches a termination resistance of the transmitter, the accuracy of signal reception can be enhanced.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional interface circuit receiver 10. As shown in FIG. 1, in many applications, when the interface circuit receiver 10 receives differential signals from a transmitter through channels CH1 and CH2, a termination impedance matching resistor R is required to be disposed in the channels CH1 and CH2 to achieve impedance matching for reducing signal reflection, to enhance accuracy of signal reception.
However, in practical applications, the resistance of the single termination impedance matching resistor R varies with many factors. Therefore, it is hard to realize the termination impedance matching resistor R with a resistance capable of accurately matching with termination resistance of transmitter. Thus, there is a need for improvement of the prior art.